primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
The Artifact
The Artefact is a piece of technology originating from the Future, it was likely created by the ARC shortly before Humanity was wiped out by the Future Predators. Inside is an anomaly, but the anomaly is connected to all the other anomalies, like the Matrix in Nick Cutter's office in the ARC model ('anomaly map' to predict anomalies). The Artefact is a kind of "key" for the anomalies. Description The Artefact is hex tube with longitunidal openings, which are used to reveal hologram. Cover is metallic (looks like copper, but it is only unconfirmed estimate). The Artefact is halved accurately on the middle of "corpus". Inside is some opaque liquid with unknown function. Inside must be also some projector, which can project Anomaly map and even some light reader. When exposed to somehow scattered light, openings will shine and map will by projected right to air. However, The Artefact is fragile - Helen destroyed it by throwing on ground. The Artefact shattered and liquid poured out. The Artefact is also some kind of "hardware" for Future Computer . History Episode 3.1 It was recovered from the future ravaged barren waste-land of London by Christine Johnson's soldiers after they went through the anomaly in her HQ to the future, but they were forced to abandon it when attacked by a pack of future predators. Helen Cutter and her army of Clones arrived and took the Artefact for her use. Episode 3.3 Helen needed the Artefact for use in her plan to save Earth from the Future Predators, claiming that the ARC's work would ultimately result in the creation of the Future Predators and the eventual destruction of the earth unless she stops it. When she captured the ARC and interrogated Nick, Helen shown him the artefact and claimed that Nick knews its purpose. Unaware of what it does, but unwilling to let Helen know, Nick pretended to know its purpose, but refused to tell Helen. Under threat of death, Nick was forced to give in to Helen's demands. Here attack was eventually beaten back and her army was destroyed in a bomb blast at the ARC. Nick took the Artefact from Helen before being mortally wounded by her. Before he died, he handed it to Connor and told him to unravel it's secrets. Episode 3.6 )]] The Artefact's properties makes Christine Johnson determined to get it as she breaks into the ARC and maintains control, just so that she can get it, however Connor, Abby, Danny and Sarah escape and go to an Abandoned War Cabin. When they were captured by Becker and taken back to the ARC, Becker and Lester managed to blackmail Johnson into leaving, they were still in possession of the Artefact. Episode 3.8 When another anomaly to the future city opened in a Race Circuit, letting through a Megopteran. Abby found that the creature's blood was high in levels of the chemical, selenium and when Sarah said that the artefact was covered in a high count of selenium particles, Danny deduced the insect and the artifact were from the same period of time. Episode 3.9 Under the disguise of Eve, Helen went to the ARC and revealed herself. She took Johnson hostage and forced to be given the Artefact. After leaving Johnson to meet her end at the hands of a Predator, Helen made her way to the future version of the ARC with Danny, Connor and Abby in pursuit. Episode 3.10 They catched up with her at the Future ARC, she produced the Artefact and commented that since Nick's death, she had been working to unravel its secrets, ignoring Connor's sniping about her murder of Nick stemming his understanding of the Artefact: she also justified that the knowledge was worth Nick's death and that he would have understood what she needed to do. She then inserted the Artefact into a computer, using the computer and the artifact, Helen then activated a strange digital map, similar to Cutter's Matrix. Connor and Abby finally realised that the artifact contained a map of every anomaly that has ever or will ever appear. But as they shared their excitement at this discovery, Helen continued her work: using the computer, Helen used the map to create a set of directions to an unspecified point in history, then downloaded it to her Anomaly Opening Device. She then uses the device to open an anomaly. She then removed the Artefact from the computer and, despite Connor's desperate pleas, smashed it on the ground, destroying it, before making her escape through the anomaly, which closed behind her. Despite the loss of the Artefact, Connor successfully tried to retrace Helen's intended location from the computer's hard drive. Abby remembered that the site Helen was after was coded '33': when Danny enquired about this, a horrified Connor explained that it was the term used for an archaeological site in the Great Rift Valley in Africa where a family of 13 of the earliest hominids were found. They realised Helen's plan: by killing the first hominins that will evolve into humans, she will prevent human evolution and destroy mankind, therefore (in her mind) saving the world. Connor and Danny were able to power the computer and, using another of the devices, download Helen's planned path go through the anomaly, arriving in a forest in the Cretaceous. While Connor and Abby were forced to stay behind, Danny pursued Helen through the anomaly to Site 333 in the Pliocene. Although killing a tribe of Australopithecus, Helen was killed by a Dromaeosaurus from the Cretaceous before she could do any actual damage to Human history. Artifact, The